


3 sentence fics

by Peace_Sign_Pan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because Loki deserves a choice besides laufey and Odin as a namesake, Because quarantine, Don’t Judge, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Prompts Welcome, Update schedule? Never heard of it, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Sign_Pan/pseuds/Peace_Sign_Pan
Summary: Three sentence fics for marvel, Sanders Sides and Hamilton.
Kudos: 3





	1. First try

“Non stop” - everyone  
“please stop”- his s/o  
“but I’m non stop”- Alex


	2. Friggadóttir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing a name

Loki thought about their last name, they started with laufeychild.  
Two days later he tried odinson.  
A week passes and she chooses friggadóttir.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don’t hate I’m shy and bi. An(bi)xiety


End file.
